


Finally Lovers

by FujoshiTings



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings
Summary: Kaidou Ren, 18 years of age, moved from the small town he was adopted in to the hustle and bustle of the West to be with his "older brother," Kaidou Haru. Initially resistant to the always smiling and always kind Haru, Ren eventually finds himself in love with the baffling man.After months of Haru toying with his growing affections, Ren demands Haru take responsibility. Will Haru rise to the occasion? Can Ren live with the consequences of his reckless request: "Have sex with me, Haru?"One-shot.[In celebration of Super Lovers 10 Year Anniversary]
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Finally Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Riza here, and this is my second work on AO3, but my first one shot (ever I think)! As the summary says, Ren is aged up to 18. As you (hopefully) know, Super Lovers (SL) is celebrating 10 years with the volume 14 release! This inspired me to write this AU. I chose the 19th century because initially I wanted to do three chapters or so, but that's a little _too_ ambitious for me with everything else on my plate. 
> 
> UPDATE(9/10/2020): If you'd like to see an alternate (and just as spicy) scene, please visit:  
> [FujoshiTings FanFiction](https://fujoshitings.com/fujoshitings-fan-fiction/)
> 
> Thanks again for clicking, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Riza  
> [FujoshiTings](https://fujoshitings.com/)

“Take you to bed, you say?” Haru smiled that indulgent smile Ren always hated as he took a long sip from his wine glass. “Do you even know how to pleasure yourself?”

Of course Ren knew, he wasn’t daft as Haru accused him of being. After being adopted from the orphanage by Haru’s aging parents, they took him to the small village where they spent their final days, so there was no one to teach him anything more. Ren knew that if he tried to explain the extent of his knowledge, Haru would flash that bright, annoying grin and tease him two-fold. 

“This is what I mean Ren; you’re still too naive. You still tremble at the sight of horse drawn carriages.”

While being seen as a child though he was a grown man boiled Ren’s blood, it was the second kind of teasing that chipped away pieces of Ren’s heart bit by bit.

_ “That is not something brothers should do.”  _ And then he’d turn his back on him, after he’d already stripped him naked and kissed him so deeply it briefly robbed him of sight. In those moments Haru was cruelest, acting as if he and Ren were related by blood and  _ actually  _ brothers. __

_ I will not let you run away from this. _

“Teach me,” Ren snapped, pushing his shoulders back and forcing his hands at his side as he stood in front of Haru. 

Haru’s seafoam green eyes started at his face and quickly dropped lower.. Ren tried not to flinch or cover himself as Haru's attention settled on Ren's bare crotch. He knew enough to know that his length was slightly above average. He hoped that it would further convince Haru that he was an  _ adult _ , and an adult that knew what he wanted.. 

A shiver raced down Ren's spine as Haru’s tongue flicked out to lick his thick bottom lip. He deliberately placed the wine glass on the table he leaned against. “Fine Ren, but try not to regret this.”

Ren steeled himself as Haru took measured steps toward him. His light eyes turned murky with desire and Ren instinctively took a step back, only to fall onto the settee behind him.  _ I think he means to do it this time,  _ Ren thought in awe as Haru got on his knees in front of him. 

Ren leaned forward to grab at Haru’s open shirt in an effort to pull it off when Haru suddenly reached for his slim but muscular calves, causing him to slide to the edge of the settee. 

"H-Haru!" Ren fell onto the embroidered loveseat, the coarse material scratching at his bare skin. But he didn't get to linger at the sensation for too long because Haru started to work.

A warm, wet tongue circled around the tip of his hard, raging desire. Ren’s breath hitched as he felt that tongue move along his shaft, making it involuntarily twitch with excitement. He could only watch as those lips—always gloating, always smiling —now wrapped around his still growing erection. Not even his wildest dreams could measure up to the  _ real _ heat from that mouth sucking him in.

Haru lowered his head slightly, taking in even more of Ren's hard length. The sensation of being sucked slowly made Ren's mind go blank, and without him thinking, one of his hands reached out toward Haru. When he caught himself, he was stricken with indecision about what to do with his hands.

As if sensing his internal dilemma, Haru laughed around his girth, and Ren let out a choked whimper from the wave of pleasure the vibration caused. 

Freeing his mouth, Haru then playfully licked the tip deliberately, a hand rising to grip his hot shaft. He gazed up at Ren, eyes curving slightly as another smile graced his moistened lips.

"Would you like to touch me?" he asked, voice filled with mirth as he teased Ren with his hand. "I  _ want _ to feel your touch, Ren. Listen to your instincts," he added before swallowing Ren's length again.

This time, Ren let himself reach for Haru’s bobbing head as Haru's hand and mouth moved along his length. Ren’s eyes closed as he moaned softly. Waves of pleasure rippled through his spine and his toes curled as Haru’s tongue swirled around his shaft. Upon hearing Ren's moan, something within Haru snapped. 

Without warning, both of Haru's hands slid underneath Ren’s legs, pushing them up to expose his most vulnerable parts.

"Pervert!" Ren yelped, embarrassment tinting his cheeks scarlet. 

"We _are_ doing perverted things, are we not?" Haru chuckled as he met Ren's gaze. Upon seeing glimmers of shame there, Haru sighed. "Relax... you told me to teach you, so let me do so."

After that stark reminder, Ren could only watch in horror as Haru used his tongue to poke at his entrance. The sensation of a slick tongue against his puckered flesh made Ren clench instinctively.  _ Th-this is strange…  _ Ren gripped at Haru’s shoulders, digging his nails in as that devious tongue swirled in a circular motion. For once Haru’s seafoam eyes weren’t sparkling up at him as he had his way with Ren. This time, the man he always yearned for seemed completely focused on the task at hand, long eyelashes fluttering with each swish of that tongue.  _ I can’t t-take much more.  _

The feeling of pressure before something entering him was too much for Ren and his eyes shut tight as he threw his head back in pleasure. He felt Haru grin at his quivering flesh and a thick calloused finger replaced the tongue as Haru licked his way up Ren’s loins. Thick lips sucked at the underside of his straining erection as the finger traced over Ren’s twitching flesh. “S-sto—” before he could protest, Haru's finger pushed inside him and hot liquid hit Ren’s clenched stomach and dripped down his jerking length. 

A loud whimper left his lips as Haru removed his finger and Ren’s cheeks flush deeper at the feel of Haru’s erection against his still quivering hole. “Can you feel me here?” For emphasis, he rubbed against Ren’s slick hole. “I would not react this way if I only thought of you as a child; there is no need for you to hide your reactions.”

“But you were with Ms. Kiyoka moments ago.” Ren hated how petulant he sounded, but the words already floated in the air. 

“I have told you countless times that Kiyoka is just… a secretary of sorts.” Haru had the decency to look embarrassed. “Balancing the books when it comes to customers’ tabs is too troublesome for me. For a small portion of the profits,  _ they _ assist me with such matters.” His face turned serious again. “Is that what this is about?”

Ren felt Haru pull away from him and he instinctively reached for the man and “eldest brother” he’d fallen so hopelessly for in so little time. “Haru, please have sex with me.”

Haru pinned him with his gaze, eyes swirling with an emotion Ren couldn’t make out. It was one of the few things that Ren hated about the vexing child-like adult in front of him. Haru hugged him with no warning, squeezing tightly and rocking him back and forth a bit. “How you bewitch me so, but not today.” 

_ You cruel man,  _ Ren thought, finding the resolve to make Haru understand that he was serious. He managed to get a hand free from Haru’s tight embrace, and without hesitation reached into Haru’s open pants’ front. Hot, hard flesh pulsed under his hand, and Haru embraced him a little tighter. “What are you doing Ren?”

“Showing you I am serious.” 

Ren would never tell Haru that he had caught quite a few of Haru’s  _ meetings _ . He watched from the hallway as women of all walks of life, as long as they had payment, pleasured his brother. He'd gained enough knowledge of what to do to elicit an expression of pleasure on Haru’s face. Ren longed to see that expression up close and to relish in the knowledge it was due to  _ his _ body. Even though he couldn’t see it, Ren felt his way around Haru’s growing erection. He gripped the top half of the shaft, noting how much bigger it felt compared to his own. He traced his pointer finger around the tip, feeling Haru’s heart rate pick up speed along with his breath catching. 

Haru released him from his embrace as if to pull away from his hand, and Ren recalled Natsu’s advice.  _ “If you are going to be with a man like Haru, be  _ greedy _.” _ He wrapped his legs around Haru’s lower back, locking his ankles.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Haru’s nervous laugh was cut short as Ren gripped him tighter, digging his heels in. 

“Fuck me, Haru.” Ren nuzzled his face into Haru’s exposed chest, licking at the few droplets of sweat.  _ Whenever his clients say this, he usually takes them without hesitation. _

Haru’s entire body tensed however, and fearing he made a mistake, Ren reluctantly withdrew his hand. His heart fell in his stomach at the thought of Haru pulling away once again. Ren tightened his grip, if only to prevent exposing his beet red face and misty eyes.  _ I hate this… _

“Where did you learn to say things like that, I wonder?” 

Ren flinched at Haru’s tone, now an octave lower with all traces of its usual gaiety gone. There were only a few times when he sounded this serious, and each time never bode well for Ren. However, he’d already embarked on this route and couldn’t turn back now. 

“From you,” Ren replied as calmly as he could, pulling at Haru’s open shirt.

As suddenly as he became tense, Haru relaxed and hugged him once more. “I see... sorry.” He leaned up and kissed Ren softly on the lips, his tongue licking at the seam to prod them open. 

Ren’s heart thudded in his chest and he succumbed, as he always did, to the deep kiss. His skin prickled with anticipation as Haru let him pull down his shirt to fully expose his muscular chest. Both Ren’s hands shook as he placed them on Haru’s bare flesh, and he marveled at its smoothness.  _ I wonder if he, too, would enjoy having his nipples toyed with?  _

Ren took one nipple between his forefinger and thumb, pinching lightly. Haru’s tongue rubbed against Ren’s as he ended the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip. 

“It seems I have been teaching you more than I can recall,” Haru murmured, leaving a trail of kisses along Ren’s face which only made Ren burn hotter with need. Haru’s lips brushed his earlobe as Haru whispered, “You will have to awaken my memory.”

The combination of the words and heat of Haru’s breath at Ren’s ear was enough to make his member stir again. Plush lips met his own in another blistering kiss and Ren felt Haru’s finger at his entrance again.  _ It is still so sensitive, what if I come too quickly? _ Ren yelped into their kiss as the tip of Haru's middle finger slid inside him. He gripped at Haru's shoulders as a finger slowly pushed into him.

“It is but one finger.” Haru whispered against Ren’s mouth. Eyes darkened from desire glinted up at Ren from under long blonde eyelashes. “If you want me to  _ fuck _ you, you will need to stand more than this.” 

“Stop teasing m-me!” Ren squirmed underneath Haru’s weight, the brief twinges of pain evaporating with every movement of Haru’s finger. “Jus-t put it in alread-dy.”

“It sounds like,” Haru grunted, abruptly adding another finger inside of Ren, “you just want someone to fuck you. If anybody will do, I can call one of my old clients instead.”

To punctuate his point, Haru widened his fingers inside Ren’s hot quivering flesh. Tears stung at the corner of Ren’s eyes at the pressure of being spread apart. Tangy, metallic blood coated the tip of his tongue as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He’d never taken two fingers before, and pain took longer to dissipate. 

“I aim to be sweet to you Ren, but if you prefer I can make you cry out from pain  _ instead _ of pleasure.” Haru kissed a trail down shivering flesh before stopping at Ren’s straining erection. 

The image of Haru’s sharp and masculine features next to his jerking length in combination with thick fingers twisting inside him brought Ren close to the edge, but he couldn’t look away from the erotic sight. Those eyes twinkled at him as those mischievous lips wrapped around him again. Ren’s eyes closed involuntarily as Haru flattened his tongue against the underside of him, tracing a throbbing vein there. 

Ren hissed and gripped at Haru’s soft, shaggy hair. He didn’t know whether to yank him away or bring him closer. G _ oing to— _

Just as Ren felt another orgasm swell from deep within, both Haru’s slick mouth and fingers disappeared. His eyelids fluttered open and the sight in front of him stole his breath and any remaining reason. 

Haru’s sinewy arms bulged as he pulled at the waist of his pants. His sweat shimmered in the candle light as the same fingers that brought him to the brink moments before pulled the restrictive clothing down, exposing Haru’s impressive length. As if possessed, Ren grabbed the stiffened flesh in his hands. 

_ What if my mouth is not big enough... _ Even as Ren worried over this, he enveloped the tip with his lips, sucking down slowly.  _ If those women can do it, so can I.  _ Saliva gathered at the corners of his mouth as he opened it wider in an attempt to take more of Haru.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Haru’s fingers knotted in his hair, pulling his head back so their eyes met. “You told me to fuck  _ you _ , right?”

“I… love you Haru. Is it fair if I am the only one on the receiving end?” 

To discourage a reply, Ren freed himself from Haru’s grasp and took his length once more. Gripping the back of Haru’s thick thighs provided enough leverage for him to swallow more of him.  _ Let me prove to you my love is more than that of child’s admiration. _

“Ren, you need to st—ssssss!” Haru hissed as his member hit the back of Ren’s throat. The hand at the nape of Ren’s neck flexed and provided slight pressure, pushing even more of Haru down his throat. 

_ So this is what he likes?  _

Ren choked on the twitching flesh that rubbed the back of his throat with each shallow thrust. Even as drool dribbled down his chin, Ren hallowed his cheeks to try and accommodate more of him. 

“Wait, Ren!” Haru pushed at him again, and his erection left Ren’s mouth with a “pop.”

“Why?” He demanded, moving both hands up and down Haru’s length. “Is this not what lovers do?” He licked at the precum leaking out of the knotted tip. “I am in love with you, Haru.”

“You know nothing of being in love; you asked me to fuck you for Heaven’s sake!” 

_ He doesn’t sound angry,  _ Ren mused, staring into Haru’s stormy eyes.  _ Instead it’s almost as if…  _

“I only want to do these things with  _ you _ .” Feeling emboldened, Ren leaned back further on the settee with his legs open to expose himself. “So, make me yours” 

Haru’s eyes darkened to the shade of emerald and he reached for Ren, effortlessly picking the young man up. 

“W-where are you taking me?” Ren hit Haru’s chest as he carried him bridal style toward the drawing room door. 

“To bed of course.” 

Ren’s whole body flushed with electric embarrassment as he marched them toward the bedroom they shared. Aki and Shima were thankfully out during the evenings at the tavern. However, someone always managed to interrupt them in the heat of the moment before and Ren feared someone would appear at any second. 

_ Does he truly understand now?  _ Ren could only hope that this meant Haru would trust his words. 

For once luck was on their side, and the house remained silent save for Ren’s heavy breathing and the sound of the bedroom door opening. Haru closed it behind them and walked them toward the bed, which took up the majority of the space in the room. It was pitch black but the full moon shining through the window cast a swath of muted light over the mattress. Haru laid Ren down before crawling over him, their members rubbing together. The friction of the movement elicited a low whimper from the back of Ren’s throat. 

_ It is finally happening,  _ he thought anxiously, unable to open his eyes. Even when Haru grabbed his hand and poured something cool and vicious in it, Ren’s eyes remained shut from the overwhelming pleasure and giddiness in his fluttering heart. 

“You say you love me?” Haru shaped Ren’s hand around their combined girth. He started to thrust shallowly and the intensity of the added sensation of his hand circling them almost made Ren miss what Haru said next. “If I fuck you, you will be mine, you say?”

Ren opened his eyes in surprise at the question. In the moonlight he could just make out the glimmer of desperation in Haru’s face. 

“I have always been yours.”  _ Idiot. _

Haru flashed white teeth at him.“Then brace yourself Ren, because I cannot hold back any longer.”

Haru took Ren’s mouth in a bruising kiss, taking both of Ren’s arms and pulling them above his head. He lowered himself so the tip of his erection teased Ren’s entrance and Ren subconsciously spread his legs. Both men gazed at each other in the faint moonlight, and Ren felt liquid warmth travel from his loins to the rest of his body from the intensity. His member twitched as Haru’s free hand moved up his chest, tracing patterns before wandering to one of his nipples. 

“Later, we will see if you can come from these alone.” He leaned forward, replacing the rough fingertip with his lips. 

Ren’s spine arched involuntarily as Haru suckled at the hardening flesh, moans bursting from his lips as teeth grazed the sensitive skin.  _ I want him to take me now!  _

Ren opened his mouth to beg again but all thought left him as Haru thrusted into him in tandem with biting his hardened nipple. The feeling of being filled, if only a little, stole his breath away and his eyes burned from squeezing shut so tightly.  _ This… hurts... but also…  _

The initial stab of pain dulled and Ren dug his nails into Haru’s forearms as he pushed further into him. “H-ha—”

“Relax, Ren.” The clear strain in his voice made Ren work to look at him. 

Haru’s eyes were shut as well, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he braced himself over Ren. “You are… so tight and you tighten more with each breath you take.”

“S-sorry,” Ren gasped out as Haru pushed forward a bit more. 

Haru freed Ren’s arms to grip his damp face with both his hands. “Do not apologize; I like being inside you.” He kissed Ren’s forehead, still slowly pushing his length further inside of him. “But I will not last long if you keep squeezing.”

“Neither will I,” Ren groaned, closing his eyes as Haru pushed the rest of his member inside him. 

He felt Haru’s rough hands slide down his body. The hardened pads of his fingers raked over Ren’s sensitive skin, making him clench around Haru’s girth. _Is he growing even bigger?_ Ren swore he could feel the outline of Haru’s cock, the knotted tip grazing a spot that made his toes curl. Those rough hands gripped at his slim waist as Haru shifted his weight to gain more leverage. Ren was so overcome with pleasure at the minuscule movements inside him he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed at his quaking member leaving bits of precum on his stomach.

“Can I move now?” Haru’s nails dug into Ren’s skin. 

Ren could only nod, gripping at the sheets as he pulled out in one movement. The numb feeling of being empty didn’t last for long as Haru’s full length plunged into him. This time, the tip of his member rammed into Ren’s sweet spot, and his eyes rolled back even behind his closed lids. “I am going to—”

Haru thrusted into him again and ground against him as Ren’s insides quivered.  _ I need more!  _ Ren reached behind Haru to grab onto his toned buttocks, opening his legs wider . Through tears welling from the corners of his eyes he met Haru’s surprised gaze. “There… do it again…”

The feeling of being empty after being stuffed to the hilt made Ren whimper with need, closing his eyes again as he twitched beneath Haru. His back arched off the mattress as the knotted tip of Haru’s member hit his sweet spot again. 

“C-cumminggg!” Ren’s orgasm rippled through him with cum shooting out and hitting his lower chin, his muscles clenching. 

Ren’s muscles went limp and he fell back onto the mattress.  _ I do not think I can take much more,  _ he thought, trying to catch his breath. 

“Do I need to bind this part of you?” Haru’s hand radiated heat as it gripped Ren’s jerking member. “I still have yet to come, and you have thrice now.” He slowly stroked the semi-hard rod, and Ren mewled. “And you came from your ass alone?” 

Ren could not understand how, but more desire pooled in his groin at Haru’s sensual tone. His eyes opened and he gazed up at the man he loved in awe.

_ That expression, because of me…  _ Ren’s mouth quirked up in a small smile at the site of Haru biting at his lips with enough force to turn it from blood red to white, nostrils flaring as he stared at where their bodies were joined. Ren watched with fascination as Haru’s nostrils flared with each deep breath he took as he bucked his hips into Ren.  _ I want to see more of this expression.  _

“Sorry,” Ren breathed out, reaching for Haru’s clenched jaw. “I am  _ in love  _ with you, Haru. Please do not hold back.”

Haru released his bottom lip and Ren was hit with the full intensity of the desire in those darkening green eyes. “It is a good thing you are so young and healthy Ren.” 

Haru leaned over and bit at the sensitive flesh at Ren’s drenched neck, sucking hard at the flesh before whispering in his ear, “Because I plan to  _ fuck  _ you all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> Please spare some kudos to show love and comment if you feel so inclined, and if you _really_ enjoyed this one shot and want to see more please donate to my ko-fi(@fujoshitings)!
> 
> Social media: @fujoshitings 
> 
> UPDATE(10/12/2020): Link to see an alternate (and just as spicy) scene below :D :  
> [FujoshiTings FanFiction](https://fujoshitings.com/fujoshitings-fan-fiction/)


End file.
